hyper_anonfandomcom-20200214-history
Death Battle: Darkseid vs Thanos
Description DC vs Marvel! Two alien warlords who want nothing more than to take over the universe trade blows! Which alien warlord is superior? Interlude Boomstick: For most people, the universe is the place to live. For these two, it's the challenge. One wants to enslave it, another wants to rid it of life. No matter who wins here, we all lose in the end. Wiz: Darkseid, the ruler of Apokolips... Boomstick: And Thanos, the Mad Titan. He's Wiz and I'm Boomstick. Wiz: And it's our job to analyze their weapons, armor and skills to find out who would win a Death Battle. Darkseid Wiz: Apokolips, a planet spawned by the destruction of Urgrund. But lying in this planet is the dark ruler, who runs this planet with an iron fist. Darkseid. Boomstick: When the Old Gods fell in Ragnarok, the New Gods filled the void. However, Uxas ended up killing his mother Heggra to wrest control of Apokolips from her after his father got trapped on the Source Wall. Dick. Wiz: He would then kill his brother Drax to gain the Omega Effect for himself. Without regret or remorse he took up the god name Darkseid. Boomstick: Darkseid is astonishingly powerful, as he obviously must be to reasonably fight Pre-Crisis Superman. Oh, and get used to hearing Pre-Crisis Superman, he plays a huge part of Darkseid's feats. Wiz: He is strong enough to harm the Pre-Crisis Man of Steel, Wonder Woman, and even break, nay shatter, a Green Lantern Ring, one of the strongest weapons in the known DCverse, with his bare hands. The New God is quite swift, too. While he has never particularly been shown to run very quickly he can fly from Apokolips to the Source Wall at "unthinkable speeds", and he can react to Superman to the point where he can swat him out of the air mid-rush. Darkseid is impressively tough as well, capable of tanking blows from Pre-Crisis Superboy and Supergirl, and Superman himself, of course. One time, he even tanked a hit from The Spectre. '' '''Boomstick: However he can also bring in The Anti-Life Equation, which is a simple formula of loneliness + alienation + fear + despair + self-worth ÷ mockery ÷ condemnation ÷ misunderstanding × guilt × shame × failure × judgment n=y where y=hope and n=folly, love=lies, life=death, self=dark side. My tongue's twisted.' Wiz: Darkseid can insert this equation into the heads of his foes, giving the feeling that life is pretty much pointless. Boomstick: I think we’d need an anti-depressant for that one. The Agony Matrix can... well I’ll let him describe. Darkseid: Imagine the worst pain you’ve ever felt in your life, times 1000. Now imagine that pain continuing forever. Wiz: The Omega Effect is the source of all of Darkseid's powers, said to be as strong as the Source itself. All of his most iconic powers derive from this one power. His signature technique, the Omega Beam, is a direct blast of the Omega Effect aimed at his enemies. He has perfect control over these optic blasts as they cut corners fast enough to tag Clark Kent. These blasts are capable of disintegrating targets, although stronger beings such as Superman or Doomsday have resisted this effect. Boomstick: Darkseid's Omega Beams can also incapacitate or teleport targets through space and time. They can also travel between planets with ease, ressurect the dead, or create new life altogether. With the Omega Effect, the New God can teleport at will as easily as using a boom tube, capable of willing Apokolips and Daxam to switch places. These planets reside in different dimension. Daekseid's second strongest Omega technique is the Omega Sanction. This attack assaults the mind of a target, forcing them to "experience multiple lives and deaths in an instant, with each passing life becoming more and more hopeless and depressing." Now, you must be wondering, "Time, what on Earth can surpass the Omega Sanction?" And to that dear readers, I say Omega-powered pimp slap. Wiz: Aside from Omega, Darkseid has a plethora of other powers at his disposal. For example, he wields your typical run-of-the-mill energy blasts which, just like everything else he does, can hurt Pre-Crisis Kryptonians and even disintegrate his own son Kalibak. Darkseid's control of matter also far exceeds the strength of any pesky hero he must face. Capable of creating a ship larger than New York and turning a God into dust, the only drawback to this power is how rarely used it is. Darkseid changes size at will too, as he can grow to be large enough to hold a planet. Boomstick: Darkseid's easily one of the smartest people of the DC universe. Brilliance is to him what durability is to Thanos. He can rival a Monitor in chess, who can see past the edge of the universe, and outwitted the Source, a universal god who is supposed to be the answer to every question. Darkseid is a cunning thinker, as this was his only true weapon as Uxas. His mind is so great, the God is a telepath and telekinetic, the latter being a lesser used power. His telepathic abilities are top tier in the DCverse, capable of draining enemy minds of information, or total slavery. He is so potent, he completely enslaved billions of Daxamites at the same time to conquer the world. While powerful with telekinesis, it's not his typical MO or his forte. However, he can still create powerful wind storms with ease. Wiz: As for weaknesses, all New Gods are weak to Radion, basically their form of Kryptonite. Exposure will harm them and can kill them, just like Kryptonite. He is also absurdly arrogant, casually swatting away those he deem inferior. He also seems to rarely take advantage of his speed, allowing himself to be hit by the likes of Batman. Boomstick: Still, beware Darkseid, his power is Omega. Darkseid: I. Am. The. New. God. All is one in Darkseid. This mighty body is my church. When I command your surrender, I speak with three billion voices. When I make a fist to crush your resistance. It is with three billion hands. When I stare into your eyes and shatter your dreams. And break your heart. It is with six billion eyes. Nothing like Darkseid has ever come among you; nothing will again. I will take you to a hell without exit or end. And there I will murder your souls! And make you crawl and beg! And die! Die! DIE FOR DARKSEID! Thanos Wiz: Thanos was born on Titan, one of the moons of Saturn - he was born a type of mutant and thus was much more powerful than his fellow Titans and although treated fairly by them was always a loner who was self-aware of being different. In time Thanos became obsessed with nihilism and death, especially the cosmic-being known as Mistress Death who embodied mortality itself, Thanos grews deeply attracted towards "her" and seeked to please her by any means. Boomstick: His first act as the self-appointed champion of Death was to mercilessly kill millions of his own race via conducting a nuclear bombardment of his own planet, his first but by no means last act of mass-murder that earned him the fitting title of the Mad Titan. Wiz: Thanos is one of the most powerful villains in all of Marvel. He is strong enough to casually knock down people as strong as Thor and Hulk in one hit. He also beat Silver Surfer to near death with just a couple of punches. He is also capable of catching Terrax's axe mid-swing, said Cosmic Axe can split planets with ease. Even more, he can tank all of his own hits and beyond with absurd durability. Thanos is tough enough to tank several blasts from Odin, survive Black Bolt's scream completely unharmed, and even walked off the Fallen One's explosions, which blew up a planet in the process. Boomstick: Perhaps his most impressive test of durability however, is the time Thanos took multiple hits from Thor, who was empowered by Warrior's Madness and wielded the Power Gem, with only a minor nose bleed. Seriously, the guy can effortlessly tank hits from Silver Surfer, who can blow up frickin' solar systems. ''' ''Wiz: His speed leaves a lot to be desired however, as he is only slightly faster than a peak human. Thanos can also regenerate should he ever be somehow harmed, allowing him to keep fighting mere moments after being mortally wounded, but he is incapable of regenerating organs. In summary, he is really strong, and he can tank planet-busting attacks, nay, '''solar system-busting attacks unharmed and can heal from most injuries.'' Boomstick: Thanos' endurance is matched by none but his energy blasts. With mere eye beams, he one-shot Thor and The Thing. With his true power, the Eternal is capable of defeating Silver Surfer with one shot, and can knock a fully fed Galactus miles away and damage his helmet. In a battle with Drax, his energy demolished the planet beneath them as a side effect. Thanos could blast away the Fallen One and match the In-Betweener in magnitude. The Mad Titan also uses energy shields to add on to his already ridiculous durability. They can successfully hold off simultaneous blasts from Silver Surfer and Odin, and even force a full-powered Galactus to actually exert himself to pierce Thanos' barriers. Wiz: The Titan also dabbles with matter manipulation, as he turned a Skrull to stone. He is also a capable curser, as he cursed Deadpool with immortality. Thanos also seems to be capable of flight, but whether this is tech or merely a rarely used power is unknown. Boomstick: Thanos is also quite the smartass. One time, he outsmarted and ultimately outmatched Champion, whose use of the Power Gem outmatched Thanos in physical combat. This required him to think on his feet, manipulate his opponent, and change his method of attack depending on his opponent's moves. He is also a very powerful telepath, driving a Priest insane with a gesture and even made the telepathy-resistant Hulk attack his teammates. Wiz: He also engaged and held his own against a fully-powered Galactus and with help of Professor X and Adam Warlock, he was able to subdue Goddess in a psychic battle. He is also adept in hand-to-hand combat, capable of taking on entire teams of heroes at once. His most powerful technique, of course, is the pimp slap. Boomstick: When it comes to standard equipment, Thanos has the only weapon he truly needs, his chair. The Space Throne is capable of moving through dimensions, travelling much faster than light, creating force fields of their own, and teleportation. When his chair is nearby, The Mad Titan himself is capable of teleportation as well. However, should the chair be destroyed, he is incapable of travelling beyond light and teleportation. Thanos has also been shown to have a time machine, which time travels. What did you think, it was gonna bring you a latte? Wiz: However, his deadliest weapon is easily the Infinity Gauntlet. '' '''Boomstick: A weird, glove thing with six different gems. Time Gem stops time like Dio Brando, time travels and slows down or speeds up time.' Wiz: Space Gem manipulates space, dimensions, creation of wormholes, etc. Soul Gem manipulates well...souls. Reality Gem allows the wielder to Reality Warp, Power Gem controls all of the power in the universe and Mind Gem allows for unlimited manipulation of psionic powers. Boomstick: Yeah, that's six reasons why you should stay away from The Mad Titan. Otherwise he’ll bring the Infinity smackdown. Thanos: Fools taking up arms against omnipotence. They rush head-on into Armageddon. So I shall provide them with a most glorious doomsday! The heavens will run red with blood! But in the end, as always, Thanos will stand triumphant! Announcement Wiz: Alright, the combatants are set. Let's end this debate once and for all. Boomstick: IT'S TIME FOR A DEATH BATTLE! DEATH BATTLE! Darkseid is taking out the city along with a group of Parademons. Darkseid: Parademons, dispose of these annoyances. The Parademons then kill many citizens. Darkseid then notices Thanos. Darkseid: This is my place to kill. Thanos: Nice try, but I’m winning over Lady Death my way. Darkseid: You wouldn’t win her over even with your best might. Thanos: Let me show you how wrong you really are. Thanos gets into a fighting stance while Darkseid just scoffs. Darkseid: A person like you wants to challenge a god? You may want to wish your life goodbye. Because this will be your final moments. FIGHT! Thanos picks up a nearby car and throws it at Darkseid, but Darkseid destroys it with his Omega Beams. He then fires his Omega Beams, but Thanos teleports behind Darkseid. But before he can attack him, Darkseid turns around and slaps him across the face. Thanos slaps Darkseid and the two get into a slap fight until Darkseid ends it by uppercutting Thanos. He then fires his Omega Beams, but Thanos teleports. Darkseid: Hmph. Impressive. No mortal has managed to avoid my Omega Beam. But, I wager I can still break you. Darkseid then attempts to mind control Thanos, but Thanos breaks free and punches in the stomach before blasting him. Darkseid punches Thanos in the face before unleashing the Agony Matrix, causing him to fall to the ground in pain. Darkseid: I knew even a man like you could fall to my Agony Matrix. Imagine the worst pain you’ve ever felt. And have that continue on and on. Increasing the amount of pain. Thing is...you don’t have to imagine. However, Thanos gets up. Darkseid: Still alive?! Thanos: Of course, I’m the Mad Titan! And I’ll make sure your death will be slow. Thanos then blasts Darkseid before punching him repeatedly. He then teleports behind Darkseid and blasts him, knocking him down. Darkseid gets up and fires his Omega Beams just as Thanos fires a plasma blast, resulting in an explosion. Darkseid then catches Thanos off guard by punching him in the stomach and choking him. Darkseid: You should’ve fled when you had the chance. Thanos however teleports both him and Darkseid on top of the Daily Planet. Darkseid: What? Thanos then blasts Darkseid before punching him in the chest. Darkseid knocks Thanos down with a punch. Thanos then teleports. Darkseid searches for Thanos. Darkseid: Where are you, insect?! Thanos then teleports in front of Darkseid and blasts him. He then punches him repeatedly before uppercutting him. He then teleports them on top of a building and punches Darkseid with enough force to knock him off the building. Darkseid lands on the road with a crash. Thanos jumps off the building as Darkseid rolls on his stomach and gets up. As Thanos lands on his feet, Darkseid punches him in the face. Thanos blasts Darkseid before kicking him in the groin. He then blasts a helicopter out of the sky. He picks up the helicopter and throws it at Darkseid. Darkseid destroys the helicopter with his Omega Beams before rushing at Thanos and slapping him across the face. Thanos punches Darkseid in the stomach before blasting him. Darkseid fires his Omega Beams, but Thanos teleports behind him, picks up a car and throws it at him. Darkseid turns toward Thanos and runs toward, but Thanos teleports and blasts him. Darkseid turns around and fires his Omega Beams, but Thanos teleports behind him. Darkseid: Stop pissing me off! Thanos tries to punch Darkseid in the face, but Darkseid grabs Thanos' fist and punches him in the stomach. He then headbutts him and slaps him across the face. He then uppercuts Thanos. He then grabs Thanos' throat. Darkseid: What did I tell you? I. Am. The. New. God. You are an insect in comparison to my power. Darkseid uses Omega Sanction and begins trapping Thanos in painful alternate realities. But Thanos gets ready and pulls out the Infinity Gauntlet. Thanos: With this, I will end him. Thanos gets back to the reality Darkseid is in. Thanos: Now that I have the Infinity Gauntlet, I will end you. Darkseid: You’re gonna kill me with that? Insanity. I’ve tried that out myself. It’s dead. You hear me? Dead. Thanos proves him wrong however and two stone pillars emerge from the ground and slamm at him Thanos: You must not know the power it has. Darkseid picks up the pillars and crushes them. Thanos: I’m not done yet. Thanos begins ambushing Darkseid with energy blasts and blasts him up into space. Darkseid: I need to counter his...Infinity Gauntlet... Thanos flies up into space and fires another huge blast of energy knocking Darkseid onto the Moon. Thanos: You can’t counter the Infinity Gauntlet. Nothing else can match up to it. Darkseid however pulls out the Anti-Life Equation and uses it. Darkseid: I will end this now. Darkseid and Thanos jump at each other and fire Omega Energy and Plasma at each other. Thanos however fires a massive energy wave destroying the Moon. Thanos: I have bested you in every way possible mortal. If you really think you can stand against the titan make your move, otherwise you can get lost. Darkseid: No. I’m not done with you. I’ll make sure that I end your life, slowly, painfully. Darkseid is floating through space and gets ready for more combat. Thanos: You still try to fight? Can’t you see that it’s hopeless? Darkseid: I shall prove that the entire universe shall bow down to me. And me alone. Never with somebody like you. You are merely a man. And I am a god. Darkseid rushes at Thanos and fired a Omega Beam right at his face but Thanos manages to resist and suddenly, Darkseid is held still by telekinesis. Darkseid: W-what?! Thanos: I shall best you. The only way...I know how! Thanos suddenly stops time and teleports away. He resumed it and Darkseid vanquishes from existence entirely by the Infinity Gauntlet's Reality Gem. Thanos: He’s down...one last thing to do... Thanos uses the Infinity Gauntlet to destroy Apokolips. Thanos then laughs. K.O.! Results Boomstick: Well, our universe is fucked. Wiz: While Darkseid may be a very tough fighter, he couldn’t compete with the likes of the Infinity Gauntlet. Boomstick: While Darkseid is strong the Infinity Gauntlet is able to sink the west coast of the US and Japan with only 2% of it’s power. Once the Infinity Gauntlet used 100% of it’s power Darkseid was a goner. Wiz: And the Infinity Gauntlet can’t even destroy itself, so there’s no way Darkseid would be able to destroy it. Boomstick: Also, Thanos is immune to psychic attacks so the Anti-Life Equation’s formula would be meaningless. Wiz: Finally, Darkseid is penetrated by Superman's attacks. On the other hand, Thanos can brush off attacks from the likes of Odin. Even if Darkseid could tank hits from the Power Gem, Thanos had 5 other ways to kill Darkseid, leaving this victory pretty straight forward. Boomstick: Darkseid could’ve won, but instead he faded away. Wiz: The winner is Thanos. Advantages & Disadvantages Darkseid + Smarter + Faster + Wider range of powers + Stronger lesser powers : + If used right, matter manipulation could end the fight + Can create lots and lots of minions + Omega Beams control the fight + Omega Beams maneuverability adds unpredictability - Significantly weaker - Much squishier - Weaker energy beams - Thanos' chair, time machine and matter manipulation help counter Darkseid's powers - Thanos' telepathic experience trumps mind control and Omega Sanction - Infinity Gauntlet would be a HUGE problem - Arrogant : - Fails to fully utilize speed Thanos + Much tougher : + Shields enhance defense + Significantly stronger + Superior healing factor + Stronger energy beams + Telepathic experience trumps mind control and Omega Sanction + Sexy chair, time machine, and matter manipulation help counter Darkseid's powers + Infinity Gauntlet would be a HUGE trump card - Slower - Dumber - Relies on chair to keep up - Inferiority complex leaves openings and hesitations Next Time Boomstick: Next time on Death Battle! A man observes other men gathering souls to create Mantra. Another man then teleports. ???: And who are you supposed to be? ???: I am Zeus, King of the Gods. Bow before me, and I may spare you for being mimicking me. ???: You clearly don't know who you're speaking to. I am Lord Deus, the true King of the Gods and ruler of the Seven Deities. ???: I will make you pay for your insolence! The two generate electricity from their bodies. Category:Death Battles